


like a sunny day (since you came my way)

by alphardhy



Series: we're on to better weather [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphardhy/pseuds/alphardhy
Summary: "Jack is five when he is told to paint happiness at school."
Jack's definition of happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on Tumblr, but I wanted it here as well!

Jack is five when he is told to paint happiness at school. He uses brown for a giant dog and his hockey stick. Red for his flushed cheeks and his scarf. Dark blue for his parka. Light blue for the sky and the frozen lake he is standing on. And even though it seems to be freezing outside, he adds a bright yellow sun. Jack _really_ likes the sun.

At eighteen he finds himself missing what he drew all those years ago. The ice, the cold Sunday mornings, the dog he never had. But most of all, he misses that bright yellow sun. His thoughts are painted black, and it is too dark inside.

Seven years later, Jack pulls a dusty box from under his old bed back in Montreal, takes the drawing out of it and smiles fondly. He places the box on his desk and sits on the bed, right next to Eric.

“That dog is huge, honey,” Eric says as he carefully traces the lines five-year-old Jack drew. “Like,  _really huge_ ,” he adds after a few seconds, and Jack can tell he is trying quite hard not to laugh.

“It’s a good thing I stuck to hockey, eh?” Jack jokes, looking at Eric out of the corner of his eye. Their pinky fingers meet in the middle of the picture then, and Eric nods, chuckling.

This, Jack thinks, is happiness now. Intertwined fingers and quiet conversations and the promise of a future with _him_.

Jack is twenty-five, and he is in love with a beautiful boy with the sun in his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [lirapheus](http://lirapheus.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
